1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present general inventive concept relate to handling of paper jams in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for handling paper jams in an image forming apparatus including at least one option cassette, whereby paper sheets on an option cassette transfer path can be used when paper jams occur in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in image forming systems including at least one option cassette, when a paper jam occurs when a sheet of paper is being fed from a lower option cassette and an image is being printed on the paper sheet, a motor of the image forming apparatus and a motor of the option cassette are both stopped. When a system for automatically discharging jammed paper opens and then closes a cover of the image forming apparatus, a paper sheet in the image forming apparatus and a paper sheet on a transfer path in the option cassette are both discharged.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional process of discharging paper sheets existing within an image forming apparatus and an option cassette transfer path when a paper jam occurs. In FIG. 1, (a) illustrates a case where one sheet of paper is jammed in the image forming apparatus and two sheets of paper exist on the option cassette transfer path, (b) illustrates a process of discharging the paper sheet existing in the image forming apparatus and the paper sheets on the option cassette transfer path after the paper jam occurs and a cover of the image forming apparatus is opened and closed, and (c) illustrates a conventional image forming system in a state after the paper sheet jammed in the image forming apparatus and the paper sheets on the option cassette transfer path are completely discharged.
If paper sheets existing in an option cassette transfer path are automatically discharged through the image forming apparatus although they can still be used, the paper sheets may be damaged. In addition, since a new paper sheet needs to be picked up from an option cassette having paper sheets in order to perform printing, a paper jam recovery time lengthens. If a motor of each option cassette is stopped simultaneously when a motor of the image forming apparatus is stopped due to paper jam, paper curl in which paper sheets existing in an option cassette transfer path are not completely spread out and slightly shrunk and curled may be generated. FIG. 2 illustrates generation of paper curl when motors of a plurality of option cassettes are stopped simultaneously due to a paper jam.